gwffandomcom-20200214-history
The 2013 Black Plague Squid Off
The 2013 Black Plague Squid Off was a long nightmare I had after I took a 4 hour nap after watching all the episodes of Loiter Squad back to back on a stream site while randomly stopping to visit the paranormal section of 4chan while listening to Tyler The Creator Albums. The Odd Future Saga. The dream started out with me in my bedroom in the darkness with only the light of my TV thats playing the music video of Rella by Odd Future plays on a 24/7 loop while I jack off to it. After about 5-10 minutes of this I look out my window to the back yard and see Higgins being mauled by 15 giant lions as Odd Future stand by and watch him get raped by lions. Domo Genesis approaches them and starts throwing $100 dollar bills on the Higgins and Lions while the other members of Odd future yell out "YEAH MAKE IT RAIN ON THAT NIGGA!!" and "FUCK YEAH SON!!" while Higgins in turn screams "AHHH GAHH HELP YOU NIGGAS HELP!! BAHH GAHH DAH AHH" Hodgy Beats looks over at my window and notices me watching them with my dick hanging out and starts to do DX crotch chops while slowly walking over in a bow legged monkey walk as cats fly out of his cotch and bounce against the window. I hear a knock at my door and it opens and Coke Zero258 walks out and says "WHATS UP NIGGA AHH NO MY ASS" Odd Future storm the room behind him and Tyler The Creator tackled him onto the bed and started raping him while rapidly stabbing him in the back with a rusty switchblade knife soaked in garlic. Hodgy Beats and Domo Genesis run in and installs a ceiling fan in my room so Domo Genesis can Crotch chop and launch cats into the fan blades and kill them, Tyler slams the door shut and turns the TV around so they can watch from the bed as the lounge around and watch TV Shows like The Price is Right and Niggas and Jim. Tyler asked "What other kind of shit do you got on here?" but I told Him "I don't got HBO you gotta suck my dick if you want Cable" I look at Hodgy and he randomly blurts out "Nah nigga I'm white, I'm Black, I'm white, I'm black SUCK MY DICK" And crotch chops again towards the ceiling can as 6 more cats fly into the fan blades and are killed on impact. We sit there on the bed and hang out watching TV for 3 hours when Lionel says he wants flip flops and after 5 seconds of debate they say I gotta go ask Tyler's grandma if we can barrow hers so I had to step over Coke's dead body and go out into the kitchen where his grandma was and when I walked to her I looked over to the living room to see Higgins doing The Big Wiggle on a dear that he spent 3 hours trying to trap inside the house. I walked up to Tyler's cracky grandmother who looks like that gay black nigga from that model show, I ask her "Hey We need your flip flops for Lionel" She said Back "But I suck dick in these shoes..I'll think about it." I turn around to go back into my room I see Higgins on the ground with his back laying up against the side of a desk while the deer is eating his dick and a 46 year old monkey named Fanzoon is on the desk leaning down eating Higgins' brain. I go back into my room with the bad news but right as I tell him it I hear a knock at the door and open it and it's Tyler's Grandmother with her blue and green flip flops in her hand, she hands me one and then slams the other one on the ground and walks off, I toss the shoe I have into the room and reach to get the one on the ground but Hodgy Beats and Domo Genesis grab ahold of my waist and try to pull me in while screaming "NO NIGGA NO NO!!! AHH NOO!!!" after a struggle I manage to get the other flip flop in and shut the door and Hodgy and Domo let go and act like nothing happened and lionel doesn't even acknowledge that I brought them in. After another hour I pass out and Tyler decides that he wants to go to the beach, I wake up on an island and Lionel has been buried up to his neck in the sand with the rest of Odd Future standing around him and in the back the 30 foot tall Squid Demon Cthulhu is standing tall in the ocean fighting off Alien Spaceships, US Army tanks and US Navy battleships in the sea but none of the members of Odd Future seem to notice, they grab a small blue plastic bucket and put it over his head and we all go to the ice cream bar up the road for smoothies and shit and when he get up the hill we run into Gordon Solie violently breakdancing on a carboard mat in the parking lot around a group for 5 people who are chearing him on and throwing change at him while Mellowhype's 64 plays over an old school 1980's boombox. Odd Future walk up to him and are thrown off by the fact that an old, fragile man in his 70's is breaking dancing better than most 20 year olds while wearing a hat that says "Nigga" on it, he finishes up his dance and sits up on his knees with his arms crossed like Rerun from that black show no one should freely admit to watching, Tyler says "Shit man how old are you?" Gordon Solie looks dead in his eyes with a look of confusion and horror and says "WHAT?" "I said how old are you dude?" "WHAT?" "Nothing man" "WHAT?" Hodgy Beats chimes in with "I think this old dude's deaf" Gordon apparently heard this as he jumps up to his feat and pushes Hodgy Beats down to the crowd before running away at speeds that only a crippled turtle can achieve and is hit by an oncoming car and flies up 15 feet in the air and does 13 flips before landing on his feet like nothing happened and continues running. We enter the Ice cream bar, Gordon's brother Mordin Solie is behind the counter and I ask him about the old man breakdancing outside, he replies "Oh thats Gordon. he LOVES Niggers and Hulk Hogan...bitch" Domo Genesis steals a candy bar from a cat named Bitches in the corner and says "Yo that nigga got hit by a car outside" Mordin Solie's head explodes and his body falls down to the ground, the blood that shoots out of his head splatters all over the ice cream and ruins it, Hodgy Beats jumps over the counter, drops the his knees by Mordin Solie's gaping neckhole and starts crotch choping and launches cats out of his dick and into Mordin's headhole which exacerbates the headhole problem. Back in the seating area Domo Genesis is rubbing his dick against the glass while Tyler The Creator writes "Nugga Nugga Nu gga Nigga" all over the glass in ice cream, Outside Jasper and Taco finally show up to meet Tyler but Gordon Solie reappears in the sky holding a gaint semi truck and throws it to the ground which lands on both of them and kills them instantly, this doesn't phase either Tyler or Domo Genesis. The next 38 hours is fuzzy but I remember well all forgot about Lionel as the next thing I remember is I'm back in the bedroom fucking a hooker with 25% of her right tit missing in a saw blade accidnet while Tyler is sitting on the bed dressed in his Jefferson gear eating popcorn and drinking a slurpie from 7/11, me and the hooker have been fucking for 5-10 minutes and shes already telling me to hurry up and if I'm done yet, we switch postions 10 times in the span of one minute and I'm almost finished up. Her asshole feels are tight and horrible like fucking a greenskined Goblin whos never been to prison, its all dry and tight and it's not even warm or cold, its just there and useless. I pull out and cum despite wearing a tight as fuck condom, Tyler gets in close and says "RIGHT ON" And cheerses my dick with his slurpie. Coke is still dead on the ground and I just remembered that we left Lionel buried neck deep in the sand with a blue bucket over his head, I bring this up to Tyler and the hooker but they don't seem to care so I try to find my way back to the island despite being knocked out when we first got there so I run outside and run into traffic and get hit by a van. When I wake up I'm on the island and Lionel is fucking dead and not only that but his death has created a pitch black worm hole in the area his corpse is and I get sucked in to the wormhole. Home Invasion. Category:Incidents